


A Small Misunderstanding

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, slightly jealous!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas walks in on Dean hugging another man and quickly jumps to conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Misunderstanding

Castiel drove quickly to the garage where Dean worked as a mechanic. He was eager to see his boyfriend as Cas had been away on a small lecture tour for a week and had only just landed at the airport an hour ago. Today was their two year anniversary, so Cas thought he’d pick Dean up from work so they could spend as much of the swiftly fading day with each other as possible.

Pulling up, Cas turned the engine off and got out of the car, he shut the door and went to the big roller doors, one of which was open. He could hear Dean laughing inside and smiled, glad Dean was in a good mood, but also just from hearing his lover’s voice after a week. Of course he had called Dean every day, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

Cas entered the garage and saw Dean hugging another man, Dean never hugged anyone but him and, rarely, Bobby, who owned the garage. It wasn’t just any old hug either; it was a tight ‘you mean something to me’ hug, to be honest, it made Castiel a bit jealous. Who the hell would Dean be hugging like that besides Castiel? It was then that his suspicious nature started to arise; the man was tall, taller than Dean and younger too, had dark hair, was very handsome, thin but muscular and his gorgeous smile was infecting Dean. Cas’ heart skipped a beat and a knot tied in his stomach, what if Dean had someone else? But everything was good between them, wasn’t it?

His thoughts were broken by Dean’s voice “I’ll see you tonight then, I’ve already got reservations. Bye!” He waved goodbye to the tall man, a smile on his face.

Dean’s smile brightened tenfold when he spotted Cas by one of the cars he was working on.

“Cas!” He exclaimed and hurriedly walked over to his partner, picking him up in a huge hug. Dean sat Cas on the hood of a car and lent in to kiss him, but Cas was still reeling from what he’d just seen and pulled away slightly.

Dean frowned “Cas, what’s wrong?” Worry knotted in Dean’s chest.

“Who were you just talking to?” Cas asked, as steady as he could.

“Oh, well I was getting to that; I just wanted to kiss my incredibly hot boyfriend on our anniversary, first. But if you must know now, that was my brother; Sam. He just finished law school and came out here to celebrate with me, I haven’t seen him in three years.” Dean explained.

Castiel’s eyes went wide “Oh!”

“Why? What did you think was going on?”

He looked and felt ashamed as he answered “I’m sorry, Dean, it’s just, I’ve been gone a week and you don’t hug anyone besides me really and he’s handsome and young and you were smiling, and, and, and…I’m sorry!”

“Aw, Cas, you know you’re the only guy for me, and no woman could compare to you either.” Dean tilted Cas’s chin up “Can I kiss you now?” he asked the smaller blushing man.

Castiel nodded and when Dean brought their lips together, the rest of the world melted away and Cas knew that Dean meant what he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece of destiel. Obviously nothing belongs to me. Much love xox


End file.
